Over Protective
by Badut-chan
Summary: Kyuubi, sang bocah penderita sister-complex akut, harus berjuang menyelamatkan adik imutnya dari 'serangan' makhluk-makhluk Uchiha!/Kalau Sasuke punya tumor dia akan dijauhi Naru kan? Khukhu. Eh, tapi kenapa jadi karma? "KYUU PUNYA TUMOL!" OH NO!/ BadSum, I know - -/ Butuh review, kritik, curcol, dsb. RnR please ;3
1. The Beginning

**Over Protective**

By **Badut-chan**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini punya saya. Naruto disini sebagai cewek, nggak suka ya jangan dipaksa buat baca ini cerita. Genre family dan friendship, sedikit romance SasufemNaru. Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian semua, karena cerita ini mengandung unsur OOC, typo, dan lain-lain. Resiko ditanggung readers. Dan...

**Selamat Menikmati~**

Ting tong!

Bel di kediaman Uchiha ditekan seseorang. Mikoto, yang baru saja selesai memasak itu segera membukakan pintu.

"Kushina!" pekik Mikoto melihat tamu di depannya.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Kushina' tersenyum dan memeluk Mikoto, "Mikoto, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, Kushina. Keluargaku juga baik-baik saja," jawab Mikoto. Ia melepas pelukan Kushina untuk menyapa keluarga Kushina.

"Hai, Minato. Dan hai anak-anak manis," sapanya.

"Hai, Mikoto," balas Minato.

"Aku nggak suka dikatakan manis, Bibi," sahut sang bocah lelaki, Kyuu.

"Hai, Bibi, Nalu cenang beltemu Bibi," ujar Naru, adik perempuan Kyuu.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum, "_well_, pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan kalian datang kemari. Katakanlah."

Minato dan Kushina berpandangan.

"Sebenarnya tujuan kami ke sini untuk menitipkan Kyuu dan Naru."

"Kyuu dan Naru? Anak-anak imut ini?" tanya Mikoto kaget. Jari lentiknya menujuk pada seorang bocah lelaki berambut merah kekuningan dan seorang bocah perempuan berambut pirang.

"Aku juga nggak suka dikatakan imut, Bibi," protes Kyuubi ketus.

"Kyuu, jaga nada bicaramu," tegus Kushina lalu beralih pada Mikoto, "apa nggak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu tidak, bersama mereka pasti menyenangkan," bantah Mikoto. "Mereka pasti nggak apa dititipkan kesini."

"Oke, terimakasih banyak," kata Minato, "kami akan kembali cukup larut, biarkan saja mereka tidur di sini."

"Ya, Minato. Aku pastikan mereka nggak tidur larut."

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum penuh terima kasih lalu pamit.

"Nah, ayo Kyuu dan Naru, silahkan masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya."

Kyuubi melangkah seenaknya memasuki rumah mewah itu sementara Naru menggandeng tangan Mikoto dan 'menyeretnya' masuk.

Ehm, memangnya yang punya rumah siapa, Kyuu-Naru atau Mikoto?

Badut-chan :3

"Fugaku, coba lihat siapa yang datang bersamaku?"

"Siapa, hm?" tanya Fugaku tanpa menoleh dari korannya. Sementara itu, seorang anaknya yang sedang menonton televisi menoleh.

"Siapa dia, Ma?" tanya Itachi.

"Anaknya teman Mama. Kyuu, kau mungkin seumuran dengan Itachi. Bermainlah dengannya, ya," kata Mikoto lembut.

Itachi yang tahu ia akan mendapatkan teman baru segera menghampiri Kyuubi, "hei, namaku Itachi Uchiha."

"Kyuubi Namikaze," sahut Kyuubi ketus.

Itachi sedikit mengernyit mendengar nada bicara Kyuubi. Namun kernyitannya berganti mata berbinar tatkala melihat Naru.

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha, senang mengenalmu," sapanya cepat. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lekat Naruto.

"Naluto. Calam kenal Kak Itachi," balas Naru riang.

"Uwaaa~" histeris Itachi, "kau imut sekali~ apa kau mau jadi adikku?"

Naru yang polos menganggukkan kepalanya, "uh-hum."

Sekali lagi Itachi histeris. "Ma, mulai sekarang Nalu adalah adikku!"

Mikoto hanya tertawa.

"Kak Itachi, nama Nalu bukan Nalu tapi Nalu."

Itachi bingung, Mikoto mengeraskan tawanya.

"Ya, namamu Nalu, kan?"

"Bukan, nama Nalu bukan Nalu! Pakai 'el' bukan 'el'! Elrr!"

"Ooh, maksudmu Naru?"

"Ya!"

"Tapi kau memanggil dirimu sendiri Nalu, kan?"

"Nalu kan nggak bisa bilang 'el'!"

"Kau cadel ya?"

"Bhuu~" Naru mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalau udah tau jangan tanya lagi dong, Niichan."

Tangan mungil Itachi dengan cepat terangkat untuk mencubit pipi Naru. "Bagaimana kau bisa seimut ini, hm, Adik Kecil?"

_Grep!_

"Jangan. Coba. Coba. Menyentuh. Naru."

Itachi bergidik melihat tatapan tajam Kyuubi padanya. Tangan putih Kyuubi mencengkram tangan Itachi keras.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyentuh Naru? Naru kan _adikku_," tantang Itachi sengit.

"Benarkah? Oh, aku tidak tahu," kata Kyuubi dengan nada melecehkan.

"Huh," Itachi mendengus. Tangannya yang dicengkram Kyuubi balik mengcengkram Kyuubi dan menariknya mendekat. "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadi adikku."

"BRENGSEK!"

_Bruak!_

Itachi meringis saat badannya membentuk dinding namun sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai. "Kau tidak boleh begitu pada kakakmu, Kyuu."

"Diam kau," desis Kyuubi.

"Kyuu," panggil Naru, "kenapa Kak Itachi nggak boleh menyentuh Nalu? Kak Itachi kan kakak Nalu."

"Hm," jawab Kyuubi ambigu, bikin bibir Naru makin manyun.

"Wah, wah, bocah Namikaze ini ternyata mengidap _sister-complex_," kata Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Paman, aku tidak mengidap penyakit-apapun-itu, aku hanya kasihan melihat Naru yang akan menangis kesakitan kalau pipinya dicubit si-brengsek itu," bantah Kyuubi. Itachi berjengit.

Wajah Fugaku jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan. "Argumen yang bagus, Bocah. Tapi bagaimana kalau begini, hm?"

Tangan Fugaku menarik Naru dan memeluknya dari belakang. Fugaku berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Naru lalu mencium pipinya. "Bagaimana kalau begini, Kyuu?"

_Sret!_

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Naru sudah berada di dalam pelukan Kyuubi. Matanya menatap Fugaku marah, lalu beralih ke Mikoto. "Bibi, Paman Fugaku sudah mencium adikku. Tidakkah kau mau menuntut Paman Fugaku atas perlakuannya? Ini termasuk pelecehan, kan?"

Mikoto terbahak. Well_, sungguh bocah yang pintar._

"Umurmu berapa, Bocah?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sembilan."

"Dan kau, si imut Naru?"

Naruto tersipu sedikit dipanggil begitu, "umul Nalu enam tahun, Paman Fugaku."

"Wah, umur Kyuubi dan Itachi sama, ya. Sedangkan Naru hanya berbeda setahun dengan Sasuke" kata Mikoto.

"Cacuke itu ciapa, Bibi?"

"Adik Itachi, Naru. Mungkin kau bisa memanggilnya Kakak juga. Dia lebih tua darimu."

"Oh, ya? Dimana dia? Kok Nalu nggak lihat dia, ya?"

Mikoto kontan tertawa saat Naru melepas pelukan Kyuu dan mencari Sasuke di laci-laci meja, di bawah karpet, serta di saku _sailor dress_-nya.

"Dasar bodoh," kata Kyuu dan menarik Naru mendekat. "Bibi, aku lapar."

"Kau mau teh dan biskuit?"

"Aku mau _apple juice _ dan _apple pie_ , Naru mau _orange juice_ dan _orange cupcake_."

Fugaku dan Mikoto _sweatdrop_. Memangnya ini rumah makan apa? Tapi, ya sudahlah. Namanya juga anak kecil.

"Baiklah, Kyuu dan Naru, tunggu sebentar ya," Mikoto pun beranjak menuju dapur.

"Nah, Kyuu," kata Fugaku, membuat Kyuubi menoleh. "Apa kau mengikuti kegiatan bela diri?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Gerakanmu saat mendorong Itachi tadi bagus."

"Itu karena tubuhnya lemah, Paman."

Itachi berjengit lagi. "Asal kau tahu, Kyuu, aku mengikuti 3 kegiatan bela—"

"Aku tidak bertanya, Brengsek," sela Kyuu, "jadi kau mau ngomong apa, Paman?"

"Menurutmu, kau mirip ibumu atau ayahmu?"

"Menurutku, aku memiliki kepribadian Ibu dan fisikku perpaduan dari keduanya."

"Kalau Naru-chan?"

"Dia, dari fisik sampai kepribadian, mirip Ayah."

"Kau benar."

"Lalu ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi, Paman?"

"Masih banyak. Kemarilah, mengobrol denganmu seperti mengobrol dengan orang dewasa."

"Tapi kalau aku mengobrol denganmu, Naru bisa menangis karena kutinggal."

"Tidak mengapa, ada Itachi yang bisa mengajaknya bermain."

"Kau bisa menjaganya, kan, B-R-E-N-G-S-E-K?"

"Kau meremehkanku, Kyuu. Naru takkan terluka saat bersamaku. Bukan begitu, Naru?"

"Uh-hum!"

Badut-chan :3

"Kak Itachi, dolong lebih kelas!" teriak Naru kegirangan.

Itachi pun mendorong ayunan kayu itu lebih keras. Semakin lama, ia semakin paham apa maksud kata-kata Naru yang cadel.

"Huwaa~"

Itachi tertawa melihat wajah ketakutan Naru.

"Kak! Kakak, belentiii!"

"Kenapa, Naru?"

"Dia," tunjuk Naru pada seorang bocah lelaki yang baru memasuki kediaman Uchiha, "ciapa dia?"

"Dia Sasuke, adik Kakak. Umurnya setahun lebih tua darimu, lho, Naru."

"Benalkah?"

"Ya."

"Kak Cacuke~" panggil Naru. "Ayo belmain~!"

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil menoleh. "Kakak?"

"Hei, Sasuke," lambai Itachi.

"Siapa dia?"

"Bukan dia, tapi Nalu. Calam kenal, Kak Cacuke," jawab Naru.

"Namaku Sasuke, bukan 'Cacuke'," kata Sasuke dingin. "Siapa dia, Kak?"

"Dia Naru, anaknya Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina."

"Oh."

Tidak merasa tertarik, Sasuke memasuki rumahnya ingin beristirahat.

"Kak, kenapa dia tidak mau menemari Nalu belmain?" tanya Naru. Mata _shappire_-nya berkaca-kaca.

"Engg," itachi gugup melihat mata nyaris menangis Naru, "mungkin dia lelah sepulang sekolah."

Naru mengangguk-angguk. "Ya cudahlah, kita main lagi, yuk, Kak~"

Itachi bersyukur Naru adalah orang yang gampang berubah _mood_. "Ay—" ucapan Itachi terhenti ketika ia melihat Naru berlari menuju jalan yang tadi dilewati Sasuke.

"Kakak! Kak!" teriak Naru, "lihat apa yang Nalu temukan!"

Terpaksa, Itachi berlari mendekati Naru. "Ya, Naru?"

"Lihat!" Naru menunjukkan sebuah buku dengan nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' tertulis di _cover_nya. "Ini buku Kak Cacuke kan? Kita selahkan yuk, ke olangnya. Mana tau Kak Cacuke cudah celecai istilahat dan mau menemani Nalu?"

Itachi mengalah, dan membiarkan Naru menyeret tangannya masuk. _Hei, apa mungkin Naru tertarik pada Otouto?_ Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Naru bahkan baru 6 tahun. Mana dia tau, apa itu suka?

"Ne, ini buku apa?"

Suara gumaman Naru terdengar. Itachi menoleh. Bocah mungil itu sedang memandangi buku Sasuke dan membolak-baliknya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan dahinya berkerut. Itachi tersenyum. Ah, andaikan Naru adalah adik kandungnya... ia rela dengan sangat jika Sasuke ditukar dengan Naru. Mulai terbayang di benaknya Sasuke yang pendiam dan tak asyik diajak main diganti Naru yang luar biasa imut dan menggemaskan. Aih! Betapa bahagianyaa~

Itachi yang sibuk melamun sembari senyum-senyum lebar dan Naru yang begitu tertarik membaca buku Sasuke tanpa melihat jalan. Hasilnya?

_Duk_.

"Uwaaa!"

_Bruk!_

Jatuhlah bungsu Namikaze.

"Naru-chan!" Itachi memekik.

"Naru!" kyuubi berteriak histeris. Dengan cepat ia berlari mendekati Naru.

Fugaku hanya diam ditempat, bingung dengan situasi. Sementara itu Mikoto segera beranjak dari dapur dan mengambil kotak P3K. Sasuke yang sedang meminum susu dingin (karena ia baru pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki dan cuaca begitu terik) tersedak. Mata Sasuke mengilat marah. Geram, ia melangkah menghampiri asal suara.

"Naru, kau tak apa?" Kyuubi mengangkat adiknya. Kentara sekali kecemasan nampak di wajahnya.

"Kyuu, hiks," muka Naru begitu menyedihkan. Ia menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar sekuat tenaga. Mukanya merah, terlebih dahinya yang terantuk sudut meja ketika jatuh. "Sa-sakit, Kyuu..."

"Sudah, nggak papa," bujuk Kyuu, sedikit lega Naru belum mewek. "Yang mana yang sakit?"

"Sini," tunjuk Naru pada dahinya.

Kyuu mengecup dahi adiknya lembut. Tangannya mengusap-usap belakang kepala Naru. "Masih sakit?"

Naru mengangguk. "Macih, tapi nggak telalu..."

Sekali lagi, Kyuubi mengecup dahi Naru lembut, penuh perasaan. Berharap sakit adiknya segera hilang. Kemudian digendongnya naru dan didudukkan di sofa. "Kau jangan—"

"Hei."

Naru mendongak mendengar suara dingin itu. Kyuubi menatap sebal, ucapannya baru saja dipotong bocah tengik ini.

"Tadi kau, ya, yang berteriak?"

Naru mengangguk. "Iya, Kakak. Nalu cakit..." air mata kembali menyelimuti mata biru Naru.

Seketika amarah Sasuke hilang. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mendekati Naru lantas duduk disebelahnya. "Ja-jangan nangis." Sedikit gugup melihat mata berkaca-kaca Naru.

"Sini, kupeluk kau. Tapi jangan nangis," kata Sasuke.

Naruto beringsut mendekat, memeluk Sasuke dari samping. Sasuke sendiri menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Naru. Tangan kecilnya mengusap rambut Naru. Kedua bocah itu sama sekali tidak menyadari Kyuu yang memandang Sasuke marah.

'_ANAK AYAM! BERANINYA DIA MEMELUK NARU!' inner_ Kyuubi teriak, matanya berapi-api. '_AKAN KUBALAS PERLAKUANMU, ANAK AYAM!'_

Entah kenapa, perasaan Sasuke nyaman karena berpelukan dengan Naru berganti dengan firasat tidak enak. Aduh, Sasuke, sadarlah!

Gimana dengan Sasuke, ya? Benar nih, si Kyuubi mau nge_bully_ dia? Sasuke bisa bertahan nggak, ya?

_Bersambung..._

Semoga suka, ya, dengan cerita ini ^^ ada yang pengen kelanjutannya? Ga ada ya? *pundung* suka nggak suka, saya mohon bantuan dan kritikannya, Senpai! Review, please?


	2. Plan A

**Balasan review buat non-login**:

**Guest** : Sayangnya Kyuu belum bisa nangkapin tuh anak ayam jadi yaaa belum bisa makan ayam deh~ *ganyambung. Here's the update, hope you like it!

**ca kun : **iya nih, pairnya SasufemNaru kok, Kyuubi Cuma sayang Naru sebagai adiknya :3 hehe, makasih dan ini udah di update, hope you like it!

**Haruna mitsuoka** : hehe, makasih iya nih Sasuke udah luluh sama Naru, dan ini lanjutannya~

Thanks for **NamikazeNoah**, **Moku-Chan**, **leehyunseok99**, **Earl Louisia vi Duivel**, **Chikashiki Uchiha**, **dark takuma**, **DheKyu** :)

**~(^.^)~**

**Over Protective**

By **Badut-chan**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini punya saya. Naruto disini sebagai cewek, nggak suka ya jangan dipaksa buat baca ini cerita. Genre family dan friendship, sedikit romance SasufemNaru. Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian semua, karena cerita ini mengandung unsur OOC, typo, dan lain-lain. Resiko ditanggung readers. Dan...

**Selamat Menikmati~**

Otak jenius Kyuubi mulai berpikir. Bagaimana caranya anak-ayam-tengik-yang-sedang-memeluk-Naru itu segera musnah. Mana rela dia, adiknya yang imut luar biasa disentuh bocah macam Sasuke. Sasuke harus hilang tak berjejak, titik! Perlahan-lahan dalam kepalanya tersusun rencana untuk ngebully Sasuke.

_Khukhukhu_, _bersiaplah mati, Anak Ayam!_

**Plan A.**

Kyuubi menoleh pada dua bocah yang masih berpelukan di depannya. Giginya bergemeretuk saking kesalnya. Dengan sengaja, Kyuubi berteriak (terlalu) lantang,

"Aih, _orange cupcake_-nya sudah siap! Naru kan lagi nangis, kuenya buat aku saja! Haha!" lantas bocah itu berlari ke dapur.

"E-eh? Apa?" Naru mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. "Aaaaaaah! Kyuu, itu kue Naluuu!"

_Sret! Hap! Bruk! Brak! Drap drap drap!_

Naru melompat dari sofa, kemudian berlari heboh ke dapur. Bikin Sasuke yang lagi enak-enaknya dipeluk Cuma bisa mengerjapkan mata. Kaget dengan gerakan mendadak Naru. Itachi apalagi. Dia baru aja mau mendekati Naru, eh Naru-nya langsung lari gitu aja ke dapur. Mana pake acara nabrak dia lagi. Aduuuuh.

Di dapur, Kyuubi udah ketawa kayak maniak. Berhasil dengan gampang, eh?

"Kyuu, mana kue Nalu?" Naruto dengan mata kesal yang masih berair mencengkeram baju Kyuubi.

"Mana kutahu," ketus Kyuubi.

"Kuenya masih di panggang, Naru sayang," Mikoto tiba-tiba saja ada di dekat mereka.

"Ah! Tapi kata Kyuu, kuenya udah siap."

Kyuubi, sang tersangka, Cuma melihat Naru dan Mikoto pake pandangan datar. "Apa?"

"Kyuu bohong!"

"Memang," Kyuubi menjulurkan lidah.

"Kalau gitu, Nalu balik lagi deh. Mending sama Kak Cacuke daripada sama Kyuu pembohong! Weee!"

Nah lho! Si Naru mau dekat Sasuke lagi. Kyuubi diam sejenak, mikir. Dan, aha!

"Ya sudah, pergi aja sana sama dia. Aku mau nunggu di sini, jadi kalo kuenya udah matang langsung kumakan," kata Kyuu.

"Apa sih, Kyuu? Itu kan kue Nalu. Kyuu kan punya kue sendiri," Naru menggembungkan pipi. Dia yang sudah jalan terpaksa balik lagi.

"Makanya kau tunggu di sini. Kalau tidak, kuemu kumakan."

"Iya deh, Nalu di sini aja. Bibi, mau Nalu bantuin masak tidak?"

Mikoto tersenyum. "Mau, sini Naru bantuin Bibi bikin _pie_-nya Kyuu ya."

Kyuubi yang melihat Naru udah betah di dapur langsung pergi dari sana. Sekarang waktunya mengerjai bocah ayam itu! Di ruang tengah, Kyuubi lihat Sasuke masih betah duduk di sofa. Kayaknya sih, lagi menunggu Naru balik lagi ke ruang tengah. _Hahaha, rasain!_, batin Kyuu. Kyuu terus jalan sampai ke tempat Naru jatuh tadi. Dia ingat, Naru kan lari-lari bawa buku Sasuke. Dan dia sekarang bakal menggunakan buku itu.

_Gotcha!_ Buku bertuliskan Sasuke Uchiha itu tergolek manis di lantai. Kyuubi menyeringai. Dipungutnya buku itu. Lantas ia memandang Itachi yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat ia ditabrak Naru tadi.

"Hoi, Brengsek!" panggil Kyuubi.

Itachi menoleh. "Maksudmu aku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Itachi mendengus. Anak lelaki dengan garis di sekitar hidung dan pipinya itu mendekati Kyuubi. "Ada apa Kyuu?"

"Itachi," Kyuu ngomong dengan nada lirih, pelan banget. Bikin Itachi mesti lebih dekat lagi. "Bisa tolong aku, tidak?"

Nah, keluar deh jurus khas Naruto.

Itachi mengedipkan mata nggak percaya. Ternyata... Kyuubi imut juga yah? Tanpa sepenuhnya sadar, Itachi mengangguk-angguk. Matanya lekat menatap ekspresi melas Kyuubi.

"Janji?"

Aiiiiih, ini beneran imuuut!

"Janji."

Mendengar satu kata dari mulut Itachi bikin Kyuubi balik lagi. Bibir mengerucutnya segera berganti dengan seringai. "Nah, ayo, antarkan aku ke kamar Sasuke!"

"Eh?" Itachi mengernyit. "Minta tolong kok ketus begitu sih?"

"Biarin! Cepat, kau sudah janji menolongku kan?"

"Iya, iya," kata Itachi, agak nggak ikhlas. Sekarang ia merasa bodoh udah bilang Kyuubi imut. Kyuubi nggak imut sama sekali! "Ayo ikut aku!" tambahnya.

Jadilah kedua bocah lelaki tersebut berjalan beriringan menuju lantai dua. Di lantai dua ada beberapa pintu. Itachi berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna _midnight_ _blue_ dengan garis-garis vertikal.

"Ini kamar Sasuke."

Kyuubi mengangguk. "Nah, Itachi kau bisa menjaga Naru lagi tidak? Aku takut dia terjatuh lagi dan menangis," kata Kyuu, bernada sedikit lirih.

"Oke," Itachi menyanggupi. Mendengar kata Naru aja langsung bikin dia teringat sosok manis dan imut luarbiasa itu. Cepat-cepat si sulung Uchiha turun, menuju dapur.

Kyuubi memasuki kamar Sasuke. Kamar berdominasi warna _midnight blue_ ini rapi banget. Kyuubi langsung bisa menebak kalau Sasuke adalah penyuka kerbersihan dan kerapian. Sebuah ranjang _single bed_ terletak di pojok kamar. Di sampingnya, ada meja belajar yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Tepat di sebelahnya ada jendela berukuran besar yang bikin Kyuubi bisa liat langit sejelas-jelasnya. Ada _tv _dan _playstation_ di sudut kiri kamar. Lalu lemari besar di sebelahnya, pasti lemari baju. Dan yang terakhir, ada sebuah pintu lagi. ketika Kyuubi buka, ternyata itu pintu kamar mandi. Kyuubi menyentuh dinding kamar Sasuke, ternyata ada peredam suara.

"Anak ayamku yang malang~" Kyuubi bersenandung seram.

Kyuubi meletakkan buku Sasuke di meja belajarnya. Ia segera keluar lantas menuruni tangga. Bocah lelaki ini melihat Sasuke yang menonton tv di sebelah ayahnya, di ruang tengah. Ia tersenyum tipis, rencana akan berhasil. Di dapur, ia mendapati Naru sedang asyik melihat Mikoto mengocok adonan dengan _mixer_. Ia menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri, mencari Itachi.

"Hei Naru, mana Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Itachi sedang pergi berbelanja, Kyuu. Kebetulan oreo untuk _milkshake_-nya habis," jawab Mikoto, tersenyum lembut khas ibu-ibu.

"Ooh," Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk. Ia mendekati Naru dan membisikinya, "Naru, aku baru saja dari lantai dua dan ternyata disana indah sekali. Aku saja bermain-main di sana dari tadi. Lalu ada jendela besar. Langitnya jelaaaaaaaassss sekali kalau dilihat dari sanaa."

"Ah, Nalu mau ke atas!" tepat sesuai perkiraan Kyuubi, Naru langsung berteriak dan melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Oh, kau mau ke atas Naru? Pergilah, tapi hati-hati ya. Kyuu, kau bisa menemani adikmu kan?" kata Mikoto.

"Makasih, Bibi!," Naru menundukkan badannya sedikit, "ayo, Kyuu!"

Maka berjalanlah kedua kakak-beradik itu ke lantai dua. Sasuke dan Fugaku tampaknya sangat fokus pada tv dan koran, sehingga mereka berhasil naik tanpa sepengetahuan dua orang itu. Kalau iya kan, bahaya. Sesampainya di atas, Kyuubi langsung mengajak Naru ke kamar Sasuke. Naru langsung menyerbu jendela besar itu. Jendela tersebut menghadap langit di belakang rumah, makanya kalau ada orang yang datang lewat halaman depan, mereka tidak akan melihat Naru.

Kyuubi tersenyum iblis melihat Naru yang larut dalam dunianya. Berjingkat-jingkat, ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Kyuubi terkekeh. Naru kalau ditinggalkan seperti ini pasti ketakutan, ia lalu akan berteriak-teriak dan melemparkan barang-barang agar gaduh terdengar dan orang-orang tahu ia terkunci. Naru pernah melakukan ini saat terkunci di kamar mandi dan di kamarnya sendiri, jadi Kyuubi tahu persis. Pintar juga ya Naru, tetapi tetap saja Kyuubi lebih pintar.

Jadi rencana Kyuubi tuh seperti ini, dia akan menutup kamar Sasuke dengan Naru di dalamnya. Naru nggak bakal bisa buka pintu karena nggak sampai (Naru berukuran lebih mungil untuk anak seusianya). Naru akan panik dan mengacak kamar Sasuke. Tak perlu takut kedengaran, kamar Sasuke dipasang peredam suara. Lalu tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Sasuke yang mencintai keteraturan membuka kamarnya sendiri dan menemukan kamarnya dalam keadaan sangat-tidak-teratur akan membenci naru. Kemudian mereka tidak akan dekat lagi, yey!

"Aku pulang!"

Kyuubi berlari menuruni tangga saat mendengar teriakan Itachi tersebut.

"Itachi, Itachi," panggilnya sambil berlari. "Kau habis dari mana?"

"Mini market," jawab Itachi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Dimana mini marketnya?"

"Um, sekitar 1 blok dari sini."

"Apa Itachi bisa menemaniku kesana? Aku mau beli sesuatu untuk Naru."

"Baiklah. Sebentar ya, aku letakkan dulu belanjaan ini di dapur."

"Oke."

Badut-chan :3

Sasuke melirik jam dinding. Hmm, hari sudah semakin siang. Ia teringat tugas rumah yang baru diberikan gurunya hari ini. Tidak ada salahnya kan dikerjakan sekarang? Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya di sofa. Saat tak sengaja melihat dapur, ia jadi teringat Naru. Sasuke nggak tahu kenapa, tapi menurutnya Naru benar-benar manis. Tak seperti anak-anak perempuan lain yang berteriak-teriak di dekatnya, Naru justru memeluknya dalam damai. Cuma ibunya yang pernah melakukan ini sebelum Naru. Jadi Sasuke melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju dapur, mencari si kecil Naru.

"Ma, mana Naru?" tanya Sasuke, ketika mata _onyx_-nya tak menemukan Naru.

"Tadi bermain ke atas bersama Kyuubi," jawab sang Ibu, menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah? Tadi aku liat Kyuubi dan Kakak pergi."

Dahi Mikoto berkedut sedikit.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah, itu dia kakakmu dan Kyuubi!" seru Mikoto. "Coba tanya Kyuubi dimana Naru."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia tak membuang waktu untuk segera menemui Kyuubi.

"Hei, kau, mana Naru?" tanya Sasuke, sengak minta dihajar.

Kyuubi yang merasa diajak bicara menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia benar-benar kesal dipanggil nggak sopan dengan bocah di depannya. Ia mengatur sebentar nafasnya.

"Naru tadi bermain di lantai dua. Mungkin masih ada di sana," ujar Kyuubi.

"Kau meninggalkan adikmu sendirian di atas, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi, menatap tajam.

"Kurasa tak masalah. Cek saja keadaannya sana."

Sasuke dan Itachi berpandangan lalu berlari menaiki tangga.

"Naruu, kau dimanaa?" teriak Itachi.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandang. Matanya tertuju pada pintu kamarnya yang tepat di depan tangga. Sambil berharap naru ada di sana, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya.

_Krek_.

_Brak. Bruk. Praaang!_

"Kyuuuu! Kak Itachi! Bibi Mikoto! Paman Fugaku! Kak Cacuke! Ciapa cajaaaaa, tolong Nalu! Huweeeeeee!"

Teriakan cempreng Naru dengan segera membahana tatkala pintu terbuka. Sasuke terpaku di ambang pintu. Itachi yang mendengar segera mendekat.

"Ada apa, Otou—"

Itachi ikut diam. Di matanya terpantul refleksi kamar Sasuke yang luar biasa berantakan. Bantal-bantal berserakan di lantai, buku-buku bertebaran serta beberapa kertas yang dirobekkan, selimut yang terhampar, dan VCD-VCD PS Sasuke keluar dari tempatnya. Terakhir, lampu meja belajar Sasuke sudah berada di lantai, dengan keadaan mengenaskan dimana kapnya penyok dan lampunya pecah.

Mata Sasuke berkilat. Matanya nyalang memperhatikan segala seuatu di depannya. Sementara itu Naruto tengah berlari menujunya, menubruknya dalam satu pelukan. Naru kembali menangis sesengukan di perutnya (sekali lagi, tubuh Naru mungil jadi nggak sampai sedada Sasuke).

"Sa-Sasuke," panggil Itachi agak takut. "Kau ja-jangan marah ya, Naru kan m-masih kecil," bujuk Itachi di sebelahnya.

Sasuke bungkam.

"Naru, sini, sama Kak Itachi aja," Itachi memegang bahu Naru, namun ditepis Sasuke.

"Naru jangan nangis ya," kata Sasuke. Maksudnya mungkin membujuk, tapi apadaya karena tak biasa, nadanya justru datar. "Kan aku ada di sini. Aku peluk lagi ya?"

Itachi _shock_.

Di lain sisi, Kyuubi tengah menaiki tangga. Ia ingin menjemput Naru yang pastinya sedang menangis sekarang. Ia telah membeli beberapa jeli jeruk untuk menenangkan Naru. Lagipula ia tidak sabar melihat ekspresi marah Sasuke. Terlukis senyum licik di bibir mungilnya.

Dan ketika Kyuubi menapaki anak tangga terakhir, senyumnya musnah. Mulutnya menganga melihat Naru (yang lagi-lagi) berada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Kak Cacuke," Naru mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Sasuke yang kini berjongkok. "Naru takuut."

"Sudah, jangan takut. Aku di sini," ujar Sasuke.

Bocah berambut hitam itu mengusap rambut Naru. Setelah dada Naru tak begitu berguncang, Sasuke membingkai muka Naru dan menatapnya dalam.

"Jangan nangis lagi ya."

Dan _cuup_. Sebuh ciuman mendarat di dahi Naru.

...

...

...

"_KUBUNUHKAUANAKAYAMSIALANBERA NINYAKAUMENCIUMNARUTAKPUASHA HDENGANMEMELUKNYA!_"

Kyuubi tiba-tiba berteriak cepat. Matanya berkilat karena marah. Namun sayang seribu sayang, bocah yang dikutuknya tampat tak mendengar justru mengajak adiknya turun ke bawah. Melewatinya seolah ia bukan apa-apa.

Kyuubi _speechless_.

"Kau tadi ngomong apa, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi beberapa menit kemudian. Ia memandang heran Kyuubi yang dari tadi diam tak bergerak.

Kyuubi mengerjap, mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "_MATISAJAKAUAYAMTENGIK!_"

Kyuubi berlari menuruni tangga, mengejar adiknya. Plan A gagal. Siaaaaal!

_Bersambung..._

Yak, Sasuke dan Kyuubi masih berantem aja nih -_- gomen buat yang minta update-nya cepat malah molor gini. Terus buat ceritanya, gomen lagi kalo ini abal banget. Bikin cerita di tengah sibuknya TO dan tugas kelas 9 itu... susah. Jadi yaa semoga menikmati ceritanya. Saya mohon bantuan dan kritikan dari senpai-senpai semua. Review, please? ;3


	3. Plan B

Balasan review non-login:

Narutottebayo : hihi iya, dasar Sasuke mencari kesempatan di tengah kesempitan. _Here's the update, hope you like it 33_

Guest : Kyuubi kan memang gitu haha. Iya ga jadi makan ayam, jadi makan hati dia mah, wkwk. _Thanks for review!_

NamikazeNoah : _Here's _ _the update_!

Thanks for **NamikazeNoah**, DheKyu, **Naru on the way**, , **Guest**, dark takuma, **anime naruto-chan**, Narutottebayo, **onggasarilianameimonica**. You all sooo cool! 3

**~(^.^)~**

**Over Protective**

By **Badut-chan**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini punya saya. Naruto disini sebagai cewek, nggak suka ya jangan dipaksa buat baca ini cerita. Genre family dan friendship, sedikit romance SasufemNaru. Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian semua, karena cerita ini mengandung unsur OOC, typo, dan lain-lain. Resiko ditanggung readers. Dan...

**Selamat Menikmati~**

"_Fuga-kun," panggil Mikoto. Terlukis senyum bahagia di bibirnya. Tangannya menyentuh pundak sang suami, meremasnya pelan karena ia merasa ingin menangis haru. Bagaimana pemandangan di depannya membuatnya terenyuh dan merasa begitu bahagia._

"_Hn?" Fugaku mendongak._

"_Lihat itu," Mikoto menunjuk dua sosok di halaman belakang yang terhalang kaca dari tempat mereka berdua._

_Saat Fugaku menoleh, terpasang senyum yang tak kalah tulusnya dari Mikoto. Owh, ini langka! Langka!_

"_Mereka sangat manis ya, Fuga-kun..."_

"_Benar, Mikoto. Benar sekali..."_

_Dan kedua manusia itu berpandangan, dengan senyum haru di masing-masing wajah. Seolah inilah hari paling berkesan mereka. Di balik kaca, Sasuke dan Naruto yang tak sadar di pandangi tetap bermain bersama. Meskipun Naru sangat polos dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan Sasuke dengan tampang datar menolongnya disertai ucapan kasar nan sarkas, siapapun bisa melihat mereka sangat cocok. Melengkapi satu sama lain. Hip dan hop. Cheese and sprinkle. Itulah yang membuat FugaMiko tersenyum bahagia._

"_Fuga-kun, apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" Mikoto kini meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Fugaku, menangkupnya dalam detak bahagia._

"_Iya, Mikoto. Aku memikirkan apa yang kau pikirkan. Karena kita sehati sejiwa, sehidup semati," Fugaku meraih tangan Mikoto, mengecupnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Err, cukup lebay._

"_Bagaimana kalau..." Mikoto tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

"_Iya, Mikoto. IYA! Mereka akan kita—" sambung Fugaku._

_Mereka berdua menarik nafas dalam dan berseru senang, "NIKAHKAN!"_

...

...

...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

...

...

...

_Krik krik_.

"Kyuu, kau kenapa teriak begitu?"

Eh? Kyuubi—yang baru saja tersadar dari dunianya—mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya aku tadi teriak apa, (keri)Put?"

"Tadi Kyuu teliak 'tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk'!"

"Naru! Jangan teriak! Suaramu cempreng tahu!"

"Tadi kan Kyuu tanya Kyuu teliaknya gimana?" tanya Naru.

"Huh, bodoh," Kyuu memutar mata, "tau ah. Aku nggak teriak apa-apa tadi."

Itachi dan Naru saling pandang, kebingungan.

"Hn. Idiot." Dengus Sasuke.

Kyuubi menoleh. Mata dan tubuhnya jelas memancarkan aura negatif. Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing ditatap seperti ini oleh Kyuubi. Biar saja ia melakukan hal yang ia suka, batin Sasuke—merasa malas untuk meladeni Kyuubi.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, A-nak A-yam?" tanya Kyuu, penuh penekanan.

Sasuke melirik Kyuubi sekilas tanpa minat. "Hn."

"ANAKAYAMTAKTAUSOPANSANTUN! TUNGGUSAJASAMPAINARUTAKBERADADISEKITARSINIDANKUCIN CANGKAU!"

"Hn."

Kyuubi mematung. Tak terima dengan sikap Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya. Dalam pikirannya, ia telah mengasah samurai, mengambil granat dari gudang senjata para tentara, mengambil tali, dan lainnya. Sungguh bocah abnormal. Anak baik tidak melakukan ini, yaaa! Sementara itu, Itachi dan Naru kembali berpandangan, benar-benar bingung.

"HIII!" Naru tiba-tiba berteriak keras dan langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Itachi. "Ita-nii, itu apa?"

Baik Itachi, Sasuke, maupun Kyuubi, semuanya menoleh ke televisi—benda yang Naru tunjuk.

"Oh, itu namanya penyakit tumor, Naru-chan," jawab Itachi, memberi senyum menenangkan pada gadis kecil di punggungnya.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Naru lagi.

"Muncul benjolan di tubuhmu, Dobe. Seperti orang yang tadi, muncul benjolan di mukanya," sahut Sasuke.

"Tidak halus sebut Nalu dobe kan, Teme!" sergah Naru kesal. Kembali pipinya digembungkan. "Selam ya, Ita-nii!"

"Iya, memang seram."

"Nalu tidak mau kena penyakit itu, ah! Nanti Nalu jelek kayak paman tadi."

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Di sebelahnya Kyuubi hanya diam. Dahinya berkerut sedikit, menandakan ia sedang berpikir. _Hmm. Tumor, ya? Tumor bikin jelek, tumor menakutkan. Tumor, oh, tumor. Hmm. Bocah ayam itu punya tumor, pasti jelek. Sasuke bocah tumor, haha. Bocah tumor! Dan Naru takut tumor, kan? Kalau Sasuke punya tumor..._ Kyuubi menyeringai seram, _pasti dia dijauhi Naru!_

Nah, nah. Ini dia "**Plan B.**"

"Wah, sudah jam 3," kata Itachi, melirik jam dinding. "Aku mau mandi. Sebentar lagi les."

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi ia menoleh pada Naru, "Naru, nanti kubelikan jeli deh."

"Asyik!" Naru berteriak heboh, "Makasih Ita-nii!"

Itachi tersenyum lantas berlalu.

"Eh, Cacuke-nii mau kemana?" Naruto bersuara lagi. sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Mengerjakan PR."

"Ooooh," Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "PL itu apa, Kyuu?"

"Pekerjaan rumah," jawab Kyuubi acuh tak acuh.

"Pekeljaan lumah itu apa?"

"Tugas yang diberikan guru."

"Tugas itu apa?"

"Sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan."

"Ooooh," lagi, Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Nalu paham cekalang. Kyuu tidak punya tugas cepelti Cacuke-nii?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku punya cerita untukmu," seringai Kyuu mengembang. Sasuke sudah lenyap dari tadi, berarti sekarang ia bisa menjalankan idenya _khu khu khu_.

"Asyik! Ayo celita cepaaat," Naru sampai mengguncang-guncang lengan Kyuubi.

"Nah, Naru, apa kau tahu kenapa Sasuke menutupi lengannya?"

(A/N: baju Sasuke adalah baju _genin_-nya)

"Tidak, Kyuu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena dia punya tumor," jawab Kyuubi santai.

"HIIII!" Naruto spontan teriak jijik.

"Iya," kata Kyuu serius—meski dalam hati ia tertawa iblis. "Mana punya banyak lagi, makanya dia menutupi kedua lengannya. Masing-masing punya sepuluh benjolan, ada yang udah besar ada juga yang baru tumbuh."

Naruto sudah mengeleng-geleng, menolak membayangkan tangan Sasuke. Di depannya Kyuubi ingin ketawa terbahak-bahak dalam keberhasilannya.

"Kau dipeluknya kan tadi? Tuh, tau rasa kau. Dipeluk tangannya yang banyak tumor, nanti kau punya tumor juga," ujar Kyuu menakut-nakuti.

"KYUU!" teriak Naru, lantas menghambur memeluk Kyuu. "Nalu nggak mau punya tumol, nggak mau! Nggak mau, huweeeeee!"

"Sudah, sudah. Asal kau tidak menyentuh dia lagi, kau nggak akan tertular kok."

"Benalkah?"

"Sangat benar."

"Baiklah. Nalu tidak mau menyentuh Cacuke-nii lagi. Nalu nggak mau punya tumol!"

"Ya, bagus!"

Naru masih membenamkan kepalanya di dada sang kakak, sementar Kyuu mati-matian menahan tawanya yang hampir bobol. Ia yakin sekali, yakin seyakin-yakinnya Naruto tidak akan dekat dengan Sasuke lagi. _Mati lah kau, Anak Ayam_.

Badut-chan

Sepulang les Uchiha Itachi.

Keluarga Uchiha memiliki tradisi minum teh tiap sore sebagai waktu berkumpul mereka. Mikoto akan mendengarkan cerita-cerita sekolah Itachi dan Sasuke—sebenarnya hanya Itachi karena Sasuke jarang bercerita—dan Fugaku mengecek nilai dan prestasi kedua putranya. Berhubung ada Kyuu dan Naru mereka juga diajak. Jadilah di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha, di gazebo yang bersebelahan dengan kolam ikan kecil, duduk dua orang dewasa dan empat anak kecil.

"Jadi Itachi dan Sasuke, bagaimana hari-hari kalian?" tanya Mikoto, setelah menyesap tehnya.

"Baik, Ma," jawab mereka berdua serentak.

"Tidak ada kejadian spesial?"

"Ada. Naru jadi adikku," ujar Itachi berseri-seri.

"Iya, Ita-nii kakak Nalu," balas Naruto dengan senyum lima jari.

Mikoto ikut tersenyum. "Berarti Sasuke kakak Naru juga, ya?"

"Hn."

"Hn itu apa?" tanya Naru.

"Hn."

"Iya, hn itu apa?"

"Hn."

"Maksudnya, Cacuke-nii?"

"Hn, Dobe."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal.

"Ini," Kyuubi langsung memberikan _cupcake_ dengan _toping_ krim oranye dan seiris jeruk mandarin pada Naru. Kontan saja adiknya terpekik senang dan melupakan kekesalannya pada Sasuke barusan.

"Wah," ujar Mikoto takjub, "Kyuu perhatian ya pada Naru."

Kyuubi memasang wajah datar dan pura-pura tak mendegar ucapan Mikoto—meski semua orang bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah sedikit.

"Makasih, Kyuu~," kata Naruto.

Kyuubi menoleh dan tersenyum sedikit. Ah, aslinya dia memang sangat sayang pada Naru, kan? Walau kadang ia memilih untuk cuek dan tidak menampakkannya.

"Ma, aku mau kue itu," sahut Itachi.

"Biar Mama ambilkan ya," Mikoto mengulurkan lengannya, berusaha menggapai kue kering coklat dengan kismis yang terletak cukup jauh.

_Sret_.

"Ah!"

Mikoto kaget ketika tangannya menyenggol cangkir teh milik Sasuke. Alhasil teh itu tumpah mengenai tangan Sasuke dan menciprati pipi Naru yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke sedikit.

"Sasuke, buka dulu sarung tanganmu, Sayang. Maaf ya, Mama teledor," Mikoto berkata panik. Dengan cepat ia meraih serbet dan mengusapkannya pada lengan Sasuke yang terkena teh. "Untunglah sudah tak begitu panas. Kau tak apa, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke justru meraih serbet lain dan mengusapkannya di pipi Naru. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hampir saja Naru berteriak karena tangan Sasuke—yang kata Kyuu punya banyak tumor—dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, namun ketika ia melihat lagi, ia baru menyadari bahwa tangan Sasuke sangat mulus dan putih. "Waaah, tangan Cacuke-nii putih cekali."

"Uhuk!"

"Hati-hati minumnya, Kyuu," tegur Itachi, mengacuhkan mata Kyuu yang membulat.

_K-ketahuaaan!_, teriak _inner_ Kyuu histeris. Alamat gagal rencananya kali ini. Siaaal! Dalam sekali gerak Kyuubi bangkit, berusaha meninggalkan medan kekalahannya.

"Kyuu, kau mau kemana?" tegur Mikoto bingung.

"Kyuu, jangan tergesa-gesa, lantainya—"

_Sret. Bruk!_

"—basah..."

"Kyuu!" teriak Naru. Cepat menghampiri Kyuubi yang jatuh telungkup. Dibelakangnya Mikoto mengikuti. Siapapun disana dapat mendengar ringisan Kyuubi. Jidatnya menghantam ubin keras, membuahkan benjol. Mikoto segera membantunya bangkit.

"HII!" teriak Naru lagi, kali ini dibarengin mundur selangkah. "KYUU PUNYA TUMOL!"

"A-apa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung. Tangannya meraba jidat. "Ssh-aah!"

"Jangan disentuh, Kyuu," Mikoto menarik tangannya. "Sebentar ya, bibi ambilkan es."

Kyuubi memperhatikan Naru yang cengo 5 langkah di depannya. _Double damn!_ Sudah jatuh, ketimpa tangga pula. Apa ini ya yang namanya karma? Karma karena ia menyebar isu bahwa Sasuke punya tumor dan sekarang ia benjol dan dikira tumor oleh Naru dan dijauhi Naru. Oh _super duper mega ultra NO!_

_Plan_ B super gagal!

Badut-chan

Naah, I'm so sorry for very very very late update :( I get in boarding school this year, that mean I cant get access to FFn as much as before. And I get WB (aaah, I really hate that) so I really apologize you about my late update. Dont ask me why this chapter so short. Dont, please. WB kill my skill, oh no! Btw, hope you like this chapter, I wish I can publish the next chapter before I get back to my dormitory. Review, please? ;3


End file.
